SARAH
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (AU) Una última pelea robótica... Tadashi no querría que lo hiciera, pero ¿a quién le importa lo que Tadashi piense? Hiro no tenía idea del error que había cometido. Ahora, de no ser por aquella chica de ojos del color de la miel, estaría muerto.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy muy emocionada así que no dejaré nota de autor(a) a aquí.**

 **Que idiota, ya lo estoy haciéndo.**

 **Disfruten!**

-¿Puedo intentar?

En el momento que Hiro habló por primera vez desde que llegó a la pelea robótica, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

Y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-Esto no es un juego de niños, pequeño- dijo la réferi. A Hiro le pareció que ella solo estaba allí porque a los hombres les gustaba su cuerpo, aunque él no veía la belleza, pues el parche negro que le cubría un ojo y todas las notables cirugías plásticas que habían alargado su rostro de forma que resultara desagradable.

-P…pero tengo dinero…-argumentó, alzando un fajo de billetes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?- preguntó el último jugador, un hombre realmente enorme con la típica "voz de ogro", de pronto interesado en el niño.

-Hiro, Hiro Hamada- contestó este con una sonrisita inocente en el rostro.

-Pues prepara esa cosa que llamas "robot", Hiro- contestó el hombre con tono despectivo.

Esto sería divertido.

…

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, una figura apenas visible sobrevolaba la ciudad en el cielo nocturno.

-No debí haberlo dejado allí, Ángel- dijo.

…

-¿Pero qué…?- pregunto el hombre- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!-

-Mira, yo también me llevé una sorpresa- comentó el niño de catorce años. La inocencia había abandonado su voz- Creo que la suerte está de mi lado. ¿Quieres un tercer round?

-Pues ya no más.

En pocos segundos, estaba acorralado contra la pared.

-¡NADIE LE GANA A YAMA!- Exclamó él arrancándole el robot de las manos.

-P… ¡Pero ese es mi robot!- gritó el pelinegro- ¡Trabajé en él durante seis meses! ¡Devuélvamelo!

Sin embargo, Yama se alejó más.

-Encárguense de él- le dijo a sus amigos.

-Eh… ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de esto?- preguntó Hiro, muy preocupado. Entonces recordó que, si bien Yama le había quitado a Megabot, todavía tenía el control. Quizás podría quitárselo y luego enfrentarse a los hombres con él. Pero estaría rompiendo la primera de las Leyes de la Robótica: un robot JAMÁS debe hacer daño a un ser humano.

De todas formas, él no era del tipo que siempre obedecía a la ley.

Buscó en su bolsillo el control. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de este, y estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando escuchó un sonido familiar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, un chico sobre una moto se interponía entre él y los amigos de Yama.

-¡Hiro! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube!-

-¡Tadashi!

Hiro obedeció. Su vista se vio repentinamente obstruida debido al enorme casco que Tadashi le había arrojado a la cabeza, sin siquiera mirar. Aunque no pudo ver, sintió que la moto aceleraba repentinamente. Con el control de Megabot, todavía en su mano, lo dirigió hasta donde ellos estaban. Era tan experto en eso que ni siquiera tenía que mirar cuando lo manejaba.

-¿Estás herido?- preguntó su hermano.

-No- contestó el menor, acomodándose el casco.

-¡¿Y EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- Gritó, golpeándolo como si quisiera tirarlo de la moto.

Dieron media vuelta para volver por donde venían, pues se habían encontrado con un callejón sin salida (Wow otro premio Novel más de las rimas de mierd*).

-¡Es ilegal participar en peleas robóticas! ¿Quieres ser arrestado o qué?

-¡ALLÍ ESTAN!- escucharon gritar a Yama -¡Atrápenlos!

-¡Agárrate!-

Tadashi aceleró y, utilizando un tablón de madera en diagonal al suelo para pegar un salto realmente increíble sobre los amigos de Yama.

Por un segundo, Hiro pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana de un edificio. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a esa situación. Sonrió.

-¡Las peleas robóticas no son ilegales!- argumentó el menor de los Hamada- Apostar en ellas… es un poco ilegal, pero…-

-Sí, igual que las chicas que están un poco embarazadas- murmuró el mayor con sarcasmo.

-¡Mira todo el dinero que gané!- Puso el fajo de billetes delante de los ojos de su hermano -¡Esto es en lo que soy bueno, hermanote! ¡VOY A SER EL REY DEL MUNDO!-

Tadashi se preguntó si su hermano finalmente había enloquecido.

La moto frenó repentinamente.

-Ay, no.

Unos automóviles de la policía los esperaban al final del callejón. A los pocos segundos Yama llegó detrás de ellos. Su expresión de odio cambió repentinamente a una de sorpresa cuando vio a todos los policías. Quien aparentemente era el jefe de estos les hizo una seña a sus compañeros (quienes, como en las películas como Matrix, eran todos iguales) para que les pusieran esposas a cada uno de ellos, incluso a Hiro, y los llevaran a la comisaría.

Debido a falta de espacio (y por cuestiones de edad) encerraron a Hiro en una celda solo, y al resto, incluido Tadashi, en otra.

En ese momento creyó que había perdido la cordura, pero le pareció ver que la mujer del parche lo observaba ¿Qué podría tener él de interesante? ¿O estaba celosa porque él tenía una jaula para sí solo y ella no? Luego se dio cuenta de que eso era estúpido ¿quién tendría celos por una celda? Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Después de unas horas un oficial de policía les informó a Hiro y a Tadashi que ya se podían ir. Ellos salieron de la comisaría, pero Hiro todavía podía sentir la mirada punzante de la mujer del parche. Se estremeció.

Afuera Tía Cass los esperaba.

-¿Están bien? Díganme que están bien- exclamó ella asfixiándolos en un abrazo.

-No pasó nada, Tía Cass.

-Ay, qué bien- se separó de ellos un poco. Entonces como si quisiera arrancárselas, les tiró de las oreja -¿Y EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?-

Los metió al auto bruscamente y se dirigieron a su casa.

-¡Los cuidé durante diez años! ¡Eso es una década!- su estado de humor cambió muy abruptamente- ¡Una década!- sollozó- ¡No puedo creer que crezcan ten rápido- de repente, pareció recordar qué estaba diciendo- ¡Demasiado rápido! ¡MÍRENSE! ¡En la cárcel!-

-Uhm… no fue la cárcel- musitó Hiro.

-¡Estaban en celdas!-. gritó -¿Cómo se les ocurre?

Después de varios minutos de sermón, llegaron a su casa.

-¿Fue una perfecta madre sustituta? ¡No! ¿Sé acaso algo sobre niños? ¡No! ¿Un manual o algo habría sido de ayuda? ¡Pues quizás!-. Por un segundo, pareció distraída-. ¿Qué quería decir? Era importante…

-Lo siento- dijo Tadashi.

-Te amo, Tía Cass- Comentó Hiro con voz inocente.

-¡PUES YO TAMBIÉN LOS AMO!- le escupió ella en la cara. Entraron al Café Lucky Cat, que desde la muerte de sus padres había sido su casa-. ¡TUVE QUE CERRAR EL CAFÉ ANTES POR SUS TRAVESURAS!- Gritó cogiendo una dona de la despensa- ¡La poesía se perdió esta noche! ¡LOS ADOLECENTES EMO ESTABAN TAN TRISTES! Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, siempre están tristes. Creo que intentaban cortarse las venas con los cubiertos. Fue una suerte que la madre de uno de ellos los detuvo. Aunque fue preocupante que solo una hiciera algo al respecto…- se perdió en sus palabras y le dio un mordiscón a la dona. Al ver la mirada de sus sobrinos, quienes no tenían permitido comer la comida de la despensa, agregó: -¡ES CULPA DEL ESTRÉS! Por su culpa. Vámonos, Mochi- le dijo al gato, quien la siguió a la cocina- ¡ESTÁ DELICIOSO!

Ya en su habitación, Hiro se dispuso a buscar en internet otra pelea robótica.

-Será mejor que pidas disculpas a Tía Cass o llevará el Café a la ruina- comentó Tadashi.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón- respondió su hermano, sin escuchar.

-Espero que con esto aprendieras.

-Sí, claro- se volteó para ver al mayor.

Al percatarse de lo que su hermanito estaba haciendo, Tadashi decidió intervenir.

-¿Una pelea robótica otra vez?- preguntó.

-Está al otro lado de la ciudad. Si me apresuro quizás todavía llego- se levantó dejando ver la pantalla del ordenador, con la página de la pelea de robots abierta.

Antes de que Hiro pudiera dar cinco pasos, Tadashi lo detuvo agarrándolo por la capucha.

-¿Cuándo harás algo bien con ese cerebro?- preguntó golpeándolo en la frente con un dedo.

-Ya participo en peleas robóticas, y me sale bastante bien- contestó, separándose de su hermano. Él lo miró con decepción, sin tomarlo en serio.

-Hiro…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Quieres que vaya a tu escuelita de nerds para aprender a su mar dos más dos? No veo por qué necesitaría ir a la universidad.

Tadashi estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de su hermano. No podía creer que fuera tan arrogante y soberbio ¿Ese era el mismo niño que había criado durante diez años? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

Algo dentro de él cambió, por un segundo. La ira lo invadió, calando en sus huesos. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo empujó contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo- Tía Cass y yo solo queremos ayudarte ¡y tú no tienes ningún derecho a tratarnos así!

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora me retarás! Que maduro, Tadashi.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?! Me das vergüenza.

Hiro se sintió muy herido por las palabras de Tadashi, pero decidió ocultarlo. No iba a perder la batalla.

-¡PUES POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO NERD QUE SE PASA EL DÍA ENCERRADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD O EN UNA BIBLIOTECA, ESTUDIANDO PARA LUEGO CRECER Y TRABAJAR EN UN LABORATORIO HASTA LA MUERTE!

Tadashi ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en el suelo, jadeando, dolorido. Tenía una mejilla roja debido al golpe. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Se sorprendió todavía más al caer en la cuenta de que ÉL lo había golpeado.

-Hiro…- susurró. Quería pedirle disculpas pero las palabras no le salían.

El se levantó bruscamente, alejándose de Tadashi.

-¡NO! ¡No me hables! No quiero escucharte.

-Hiro… yo…

-¡TE ODIO! ¡DESEARÍA QUE NO FUERAS MI HERMANO!

Y, con lágrimas en los ojos, abandonó corriendo la habitación.

-¡Hiro!

Tadashi abrió la puerta y buscó con la vista a su hermano, aunque no lo encontró, pues Hiro era mucho más rápido que él.

Lo buscó en toda la casa, aunque no le dijo nada a Tía Cass. No quería preocuparla.

Además, era su culpa.

Finalmente lo encontró. Estaba acurrucado en el ático, ya dormido, aunque todavía tenía la mejilla roja y había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Dios, Hiro. Lo siento- susurró, sabiendo que su hermano no lo escuchaba, pues no era de sueño ligero.

No quería despertarlo, así que lo dejó allí, sintiéndose un tanto culpable.

Mentalmente se dijo:

" _Tadashi Hamada, eres un PÉSIMO hermano mayor_ "

…

Hiro se despertó sobresaltado. Una pesadilla, al parecer.

Por un segundo se preguntó que hacía en el ático, antes de recordar la pelea que había tenido con Tadashi la noche anterior. Y el golpe.

Demasiado somnoliento para pensar, se levantó lentamente ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las tres de la madrugada? ¿Las doce del mediodía? Miró por la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno, muy oscuro. Serían las once o las doce de la noche.

Se apartó de la ventana para dirigirse a la puerta. Le extrañó un poco que ni Tadashi ni Tía Cass lo llevaran a su habitación.

Bueno, no con Tadashi. Estaba enojado con él, ¿por qué querría llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación?

Entonces, un sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de él. ¿Y si les había pasado algo malo?

No. No creía que eso pasara, el Café tenía un sistema de protección alto rendimiento, ya habían atrapado a varios ladrones, ninguno demasiado peligroso. No pensaba que nada llegara a pasar.

Dio un paso y un dolor agudo le recorrió la pierna. Muy bien, Tadashi. No lo había llevado abajo pero le había quitado las zapatillas, no sea cosa que no se clavase ninguna astilla ¿verdad?

-¡Auch!- exclamó, cayendo sobre una caja- Arghh…-

Entonces se escuchó un sonido.

BIP

Hiro volteó en dirección a la fuente de este sonido, aparentemente de detrás de unas cajas. El genio de la robótica se acercó cautelosamente y luego las cajas se alzaron y cayeron. Debajo de estas (o de donde estaban antes) estaba algo que Hiro jamás había visto antes: tenía forma humanoide, con brazos piernas y cabeza, pero en realidad se asemejaba más a un globo blanco con ojos.

" _¿Un robot?_ " se preguntó Hiro. No era el diseño con el que estaba familiarizado.

El robot lo miró y parpadeó. El pelinegro se preguntó paraqué un robot necesitaría parpadear. De forma muy sistemática y metódica el robot quitó las cajas. Se movía a un ritmo tan lento y pausado que resultaba exasperante.

Finalmente, el hombre globo quitó todas las cajas de su camino y avanzó hasta el joven, quien lo observaba sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar, aunque hubieran pasado ya diez minutos.

-Hola. Yo soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal-. Dijo el robot alzando una mano a modo de saludo. Hablaba de forma muy pausada, y el tono de su voz era irregular y desigual en cada palabra que pronunciaba, como un video con loquendo, solo que menos horrible y más molesto- Recibí un llamado de auxilio cuando dijiste: Arghh-

-¿Eres una especie de… robot enfermera?- preguntó Hiro, vacilante.

-En una escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

-Umh… ¿con cero? Estoy bien, solo es una astilla- intentó ponerse de pie, pero la astilla se le clavó todavía más. Soltó un improperio y cayó de nuevo sobre la caja- Pensándolo mejor con un siete.

-Procederé a extraer la astilla- anunció el robot. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia adelante. Hiro intentó retroceder pero cayó al suelo de espaldas. Entonces, de repente, el dolor desapareció. Levantó la vista, bastante sorprendido.

Se puso de pie y miró al robot.

-Ummm… gracias-. Musitó- Baymax, sin ofender, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy un robot. No puedo ofenderme. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Hiro, tu hermano Tadashi me hizo y me trajo aquí.

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Su hermano había hecho eso? ¿Y jamás se lo había dicho? Entonces, se percató de que jamás le había dicho al robot su nombre ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y que Tadashi es mi hermano?

Pausadamente, Baymax contestó:

-Las similitudes genéticas, las cuales agregué a mi base de datos de asistencia médica mediante un escaneo, son destacadamente notables, entre Tadashi y tú, además del parecido físico destacable. Eso agregado a que Tadashi siempre hablaba de su hermano, llamado Hiro.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ¿Tadashi hablaba con sus inventos? ¿Enserio? Sin embargo, era difícil no pensar en Baymax como un ser consiente como para no conversar con él.

Una idea surgió dentro de la cabeza del pelinegro. Quizás Baymax podría ser un buen guardaespaldas…

…

Después de modificar el estuche de Baymax (el cual era mucho más liviano de lo que parecía) agregándole dos tiras de tela para que este haga de mochila, cogió su ordenador portátil y a Megabot del escritorio de su habitación, se aseguró de que tanto Tadashi como Tía Cass estuvieran completamente dormidos y, en la zona del Café, entro a la página de peleas robóticas clandestinas, para buscar alguna a la que pudiera llegar más o menos a horario. Finalmente, encontró una, cruzando la ciudad. Finalizaba a las tres de la mañana. Comprobó la hora en la pantalla del ordenador: las doce y media. Si se apresuraba quizás podría llegar a tiempo.

Sin dejar ni siquiera una nota, abandonó el café, sin tener la menor idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

…

Tadashi se despertó con un sobresalto. Algo andaba mal.

Sin molestarse en calzarse siquiera, subió al ático. Donde antes estaba Hiro, solo habían un montón de cajas caídas. Temiendo que estas se hubieran caído sobe su hermano y que este se hubiera ahogado debajo de estas, se acercó a revisar.

Nada grata fue la sorpresa al descubrir que Baymax tampoco estaba allí.

Sabía que no tenía que dejar a su hermano allí.

-¡TÍA CASS!-. Gritó -¡HIRO DESAPARECIÓ!

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban vestidos en la zona del Café, al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¡A DÓNDE PODRÁ HABER IDO!- gritaba Tía Cass mordiéndose las uñas- No debí haberlos regañado ayer ¡Tadashi, cuánto lo siento!

-No, Tía Cass. Todo es mi culpa-. Admitió- Lo traté muy mal ayer. Jamás le había gritado así.

" _Lo siento, Hiro_ " pensó.

-Eso no importa ahora, cariño. Lo único que importa ahora es encontrarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¡Pero no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar!

Por mucho que Tadashi quisiera negarlo, Tía Cass tenía razón. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, y San Fransokyo era una ciudad enorme. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Pero una idea surgió en su mente.

-Creo que sé dónde podría estar.

…

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Hiro dejó su casa. Todavía tenía media hora antes de que la pelea acabase. Si tenía suerte quizás podría jugar en lugar de limitarse a mirar.

En ese momento no sabía si se había confundido al momento de leer la dirección o la fecha de la página web, o si la pelea se había cancelado, o si simplemente era un aviso de una pelea falsa. Pero en el callejón donde supuestamente sería la pelea no había nadie.

 **(OIGAN, GENTE, AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO! :D)**

Entonces, vio una figura en la sombra. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de distinguirla, aunque no obtuvo éxito.

Entonces, la figura salió corriendo a la luz. Era una chica rubia, con el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros. Aparentaba la edad de Hiro y llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero morrón. Tenía una expresión de terror implantada en el rostro. Hiro creyó que pasaría corriendo al lado suyo, ignorándolo. Pero no. Lo cogió del brazo, como si ya lo conociera, y lo arrastró a lo largo del callejón.

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡Corre!- gritó ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!- protestó el pelinegro. La chica lo ignoró.

Su camino se vio interrumpido por una verja de alambre entre dos edificios que lo dividía a la mitad. Hiro se soltó de su agarre.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- gritó.

Ella miró el extremo del callejón por el que habían venido. Volteó a ver la verja de nuevo y saltó hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a la cima, miró a Hiro a los ojos. Este pudo ver que los tenía marrones, aunque no como él. Los de ella eran más brillantes, casi del color de la miel.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Sube!- gritó. Hiro se quedó en su lugar.

-¡No hasta que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas!- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

La chica rubia volvió a centrar su mirada en el otro extremo del callejón. Miró a Hiro con tristeza y terminó de cruzar la verja.

-Pues entonces, lo lamento mucho, niño. Intenté ayudarte-. Sorprendentemente, no había sarcasmo en su voz.

Se alejó corriendo de la verja y del callejón.

Hiro, de repente, sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Volteó bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano.

-Hiro…- Tadashi intentó acercarse, pero Hiro se apartó- Otouto* yo…-no pudo continuar su frase, pues alguien lo había golpeado por detrás, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡TADASHI!- gritó Hiro, repentinamente preocupado.

Tadashi se incorporó y se colocó delante del menor, protegiéndolo de lo que sea que lo había golpeado.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo una voz conocida- Hamada.

Hiro pudo distinguir el rostro de una mujer, y gracias al parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo reconoció que ella había sido la réferi en su última pelea robótica.

Solo que tenía el rostro pintado con franjas rojas y blancas, como si fuera una máscara kabuki.

Tadashi, muy tenso, musitó:

-oh, no…

La mujer sacó de un bolsillo una granada.

-¿Tadashi?...- susurró Hiro, literalmente temblando de miedo.

-¡HIRO! ¡CORRE!

Sin esperar a que este lo repitiera, Hiro trepó y cruzó la verja. Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, escuchó la explosión. El adolecente voló los aires hasta caer en el centro de la calle, fuera del callejón.

Entonces, vio como un águila gigante de metal alzaba el vuelo. Y, montada sobre esta, estaba la chica rubia.

 **Uff! Terminé de escribir esto! :D :D**

 **¿Saben? estoy feliz! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Nadie me contó el final de Ciudad de Huesos! Es la primera vez que no me arruinan un libro! :D :D**

 **Eeh... no importa.**

 *** Si entendí bien, Otouto singifica Hermano Menor en japonés.**

 **14 páginas en Word! No lo puedo creer! Igual, no creo volver a escribir algo tan largo.**

 **Quería escribir esto desde hacía mucho, pero no encontraba una forma en la que quedara bien.**

 **Finnally!**

 **Y? Que tul?**

 **Aclaraciones: la chica de la portada es la misma chica que aparece aquí.**

 **Ya se lo que van a decir: esa es una imagen de Maximum Ride sin alas. Pues que creen! Estuve cinco mil años intentando borrarle las alas!**

 **Ya estoy delirando**

 **Dejen sus review! Pleaseeeeeeee TT_TT**

 **Saludos!**

 **fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya sé que se están preguntado: ¿qué hace fan-de-caidos-del-mapa aquí después de tan poco tiempo desde su última actualización? pues, resulta que ya se que no suelo actualizar dos veces en el mismo siglo, pero tenía muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo esto y Tadá! aquí está el segundo cap de SARAH! :D**

 **En este cap plagié un poco a Artemis Fowl. Solo advierto.**

 **En negritas notas de autor(a) menores, _en cursiva_ y "entre comillas" pensamientos. **

**Disfruten!**

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel día. Hiro salió del hospital después de un tiempo, aunque todavía no se había recuperado del todo de la conmoción cerebral y le costaba pensar con claridad. Pero ¿para qué? ¿Para qué recuperarse? Todavía no podía creer que Tadashi había muerto. Estaba convencido de que en cuando le dieran el alta, su hermano vendría a llevarlo al Café y lo castigaría por lo estúpido que fue por escaparse de su casa. Y Hiro aceptaría el castigo con gusto, porque su hermano está vivo.

No era así.

Los doctores diagnosticaron los pensamientos de Hiro como delirios provocados por la conmoción cerebral, y quizás así era. Y quizás Hiro lo sabía. O quizás no lo sabía. Ni siquiera él entendía sus propios pensamientos.

La depresión era total. Y lo peor era que Tadashi se había ido por su culpa.

Por su culpa.

En otras ocasiones, Hiro jamás habría aceptado la culpa, pues era un niño muy orgulloso. Pero no ahora. Era su culpa.

Tadashi había muerto por su culpa.

Cada vez que pensaba en esto utilizando estas palabras, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, y se desmoronaba en cientos de diminutos trocitos, con los bordes afilados cono cuchillas de hielo que se clavaban en su alma, dejando un profundo corte que jamás cicatrizará **(wow ya soy poeta :D)**.

El día que por fin lo dejaron salir nadie vino a por él. Por un segundo deseó que Tadashi llegara de una vez, hasta que recordó que se había ido.

Dios, después de tanto tiempo pensando en que Tadashi estaba muerto, ya no sentía nada al escuchar estas palabras en su mente. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Ya no sabía nada.

Finalmente, un policía **(en realidad no idea de qué pasa en estos casos, así que me lo imagino)** lo llevó a su casa. Hiro estaba muy preocupado, pues no había recibido visitas de Tía Cass en el hospital, ni siquiera una llamada. Llegó a temer incluso que ella se hubiera cortado las venas ante el dolor de la pérdida de Tadashi. Pero eso sería absurdo: Tía Cass era mucho más fuerte que él en estos casos. Cuando murieron sus padres, Tía Cass apenas mostró dolor por la muerte de su hermano mayor. Quizás porque había centrado su vida en cuidar de él y de Tadashi.

Pero Tadashi ya no estaba.

-¿Seguro que tu tía está aquí?- preguntó el policía, abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Eso creo-. Contestó con la cabeza baja- Quizás está durmiendo.

"O tirando las cosas de Tadashi" La horrible idea afloró en su mente como una negra flor en su corazón. Aterrado, apresuró el paso y, sin despedirse del policía, subió las escaleras corriendo y tropezando debido a su falta de ejercicio en los últimos días. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación y suspiró de alivio al ver que todas las cosas de su hermano seguían allí. Incluida su gorra de beisbol del equipo Ninjas de San Fransokyo. Los policías afirmaron que cuando allanaron la zona lo único que encontraron fue la gorra, la cual sorprendentemente había sobrevivido a la explosión.

Sobrevivido. ¿Cómo pudieron decir eso? Las gorras no podían sobrevivir. Las personas podían sobrevivir. Aunque no todas lo lograban.

Qué extraño. Hiro recordaba que esa gorra había pertenecido a su madre. Kasumi Takachiko (aunque había cambiado su apellido a Hamada cuando se casó con Jason Hamada) era una gran fan del Beisbol, el cual era un gusto bastante extraño para las chicas de su secundaria. Hiro recordaba que su madre le contaba que ella había estado muy sola durante los dos primeros años de preparatoria, hasta que conoció a Cassandra Hamada, su tía. Se volvieron las más inseparables amigas hasta el día que Kasumi conoció a Jason, el hermano mayor de Cassandra en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 19 de esta. Se llevaban tres años pero aún así Kasumi y Jason se enamoraron. Cassandra se mudó al otro lado de la ciudad y cortó todo tipo de relaciones con su familia y su mejor amiga, aunque Hiro jamás supo por qué. Quizás solo eran celos.

Un pensamiento extraño surgió en su cabeza, como una lámpara que se prendía.

" _La gorra trae mala suerte_ "

Primero su madre, aunque no recordaba cómo había muerto. Ahora Tadashi…

De improvisto, arrojó la gorra al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en su cama. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Se sentía miserable por arrojar la gorra de su hermano… su Nii-San*…

Se levantó, recogió la gorra y la dejó sobre la cama de Tadashi, la cual, a diferencia de la suya, estaba perfectamente hecha. Corrió a medias el biombo que aislaba la cama de su hermano del resto de la habitación y dejó el dormitorio.

…

-¿Tía Cass?- preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro. Nadie contestó.

Las luces de toda la casa se encontraban apagadas, y afuera, le cielo estaba nublado, dejando pasar apenas uno que otro rayo de sol. Hiro se preguntó donde podría estar su tía.

Revisó cada habitación de la casa, e, irónicamente, el cuarto de Cassandra fue el último. Tía Cass casi nunca estaba en su habitación, pues tenía muchísimas cosas para hacer como para echarse a dormir una siesta si quiera. Así que Hiro rápidamente había descartado la idea. Pero al acabarse las opciones, decidió visitar el dormitorio de su tía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un grito ahogado le invadió los oídos. El sonido era chillón y ensordecedor, y parecía el chillido de una lechuza siendo torturada.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Gritó una voz femenina

-¿Tía Cass…?- preguntó Hiro, en tono tan bajito que era casi inaudible.

…

Una semana ya había pasado desde que Hiro había descubierto que Tía Cass padecía de Crisis de Angustia. Ya se había recuperado por completo de la conmoción cerebral, pero las cosas seguían siendo una mierda. Parecía que Tía Cass se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. Hiro había decidido que, debido al estado de su tía, no abriría el café. Sin su tía, subsistía a base de comida recalentada y Pizza Delivery **(ni idea si se escribe así)** , aunque en realidad apenas sí comía. Su vida se había convertido, definitivamente, en un infierno. Sin su hermano, sin su tía, sin una razón en la vida. Las luces de la casa permanecían apagadas a todas horas, y el cielo también, con las nubes, que parecían no querer moverse de allí. Hiro no abandonó la casa ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para ir a las peleas robóticas. Había algo que lo asustaba… todavía recordaba a la mujer del parche, con el rostro pintado, la sonrisa maníaca y la granada en la mano… ella había estado allí, en la última pelea robótica a la que había asistido… "Esto no es un juego de niños, pequeño" había dicho. Y luego, cuando había ido a otra pelea, ella había asesinado a Tadashi… y había tratado de matarlo a él.

¿Estarían conectaros estos dos sucesos? ¿Acaso esa mujer quería algo de él? ¿Ella lo conocía?

De repente, Hiro se sintió mareado, muy mareado. Se apoyó en su escritorio para detener su caída y gruñó. Odiaba sentirse así.

Entonces, escuchó un sonido familiar.

BIP

Volteó para encontrarse con Baymax, parado al lado de la cama de su hermano. Con gran dificultad, el robot blanco se acercó a él.

-Hola. Yo soy Baymax- dijo, con su voz irritantemente pausada. A diferencia de la primera vez, Hiro se vio tentado a pegarle un puñetazo ¡ya sabía cómo se llamaba! ¡No necesitaba que se lo repitieran! Recordó que, cada vez que se alteraba en el hospital, los doctores le decían que contara hasta diez. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco Seis. Cuando llegó al seis, ya se sentía lo suficientemente calmado como para tolerar la voz de loquendo de Baymax-. Tu asistente médico personal

-Ho… Hola, Baymax- dijo Hiro vacilante. Se sentía extraño saludar a un robot-. Creí que… ya no estabas activo.

-Oí un sonido de angustia ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó el robot amablemente.

-No… bueno, sí, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hiro se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta del robot. Hablaba casi como si estuviera vivo.

El pelinegro suspiró y prosiguió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, con la muerte de Tadashi y la locura de Tía Cass.

-Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Tadashi- dijo Baymax.

-Bueno… no es tu culpa. En realidad, toda la culpa es mía. Mía y de esa mujer- contestó Hiro, apenado- Me preguntó… por qué querría ella asesinarnos…

-Yo tampoco conozco la razón por la que Michonne quería hacerle daño a algún Hamada.

-Debe haber alguna razón… Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Sabes su nombre?

Aquello era imposible ¿Cómo el robot blanco podía saber el nombre de alguien que jamás había conocido?

-Tadashi me instaló una cámara de seguridad, para poder escanear automáticamente a cualquiera que pasase delante de mí cuando estoy desactivado. Relacioné a la mujer del parche con Michonne Silverstar, de mi base de datos…

-¿¡TIENES UNA BASE DE DATOS!?

Baymax parpadeó.

-Tadashi me programó con una base de datos de todos los habitantes del estado de California. La información de las personas más cercanas a Tadashi está mucho más completa que la información de personas que Tadashi no conocía. Como por ejemplo, Michonne Silverstar, de la cual solo se sabe su nombre, apellido, edad y tipo de sangre.

Hiro se preguntó para qué le servía saber el tipo de sangre de Michonne.

Y una lamparita se encendió en su cabeza. Nadie utilizaba una granada para matar solo a una o dos personas. Michonne pretendía asesinar a mucha más gente. Y, al no haber podido llevar a cabo su objetivo, seguramente querría intentarlo de vuelta, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

No. No era posible que lo hubiera hecho. Una catástrofe de tal magnitud habría llamado la atención de los medios, y Hiro se había pasado las largas horas libres viendo las noticias, y nada como un asesinado en masa había ocurrido todavía.

-Michonne… ella no llevó a cabo su objetivo- murmuró el genio de la robótica- Intentará… intentará matar a más personas…

Una chispa en él se encendió. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Al instante lo supo: propósito.

En su mente vio a Tadashi, su mirada de terror puro al ver a la mujer con la granada…

Un sentimiento extraño que jamás había sentido antes le oprimió en el pecho.

-Hay que detenerla.

…

Hiro se pasó el resto de la tarde buscando peleas robóticas en internet, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Michonne. También le había construido una armadura gris de fibra de carbono a Baymax, así como había configurado un chip de combate, rojo con un dibujo de una calavera. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el "Puerto UBS" de Baymax, se encontró con que este no estaba vacío, sino que una de las cuatro rendijas estaba ocupada por un chip verde con una carita de médico sonriente y una cinta adhesiva donde figuraba el nombre de Tadashi Hamada.

Hiro dudó un segundo ¿Qué Tadashi no había construido a Baymax para curar a los enfermos y heridos? Pero eso era más o menos lo que Hiro quería hacer: impedir que Michonne hiciera… bueno, lo que sea que quisiera hacer.

Ingresó el chip lentamente, como si fuera una pieza de cristal que podría romperse al mínimo movimiento brusco.

-No entiendo como el karate me hace un mejor asistente médico- dijo Baymax.

-Quieres mantenerme a salvo ¿verdad?- contestó Hiro, sin saber si el robot le creería. Alzó un tablón de madera para ponerlo delante del robot- ¡Golpéalo!

Por una o dos horas más, Hiro se la pasó comiendo ositos de goma y observando como Baymax destrozaba mobiliario barato.

Sin embargo, después de un rato, comenzó a moverse más despacio, y sus golpes eran menos fuertes, hasta el punto de parecer borracho.

-Bateríaaaaaa baaaajaaaaaaa…- dijo Baymax, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y… y ahora que sucede?- preguntó Hiro, confundido.

-Baterííííííííííííííaaaaaa bajaaaaaaaaa…

-Ay, no.

Hiro le sacó la armadura y lo llevó como pudo a su habitación, donde estaba la almohadilla para cargarlo. Mientras el robot blanco se recargaba, Hiro se arrojó a su cama. Pensar que todavía quedaba muchísimas cosas para hacer… y que este solo era el comienzo, era desalentador. Además, pensar que estaba completamente solo excepto por un robot lo hacía sentirse pequeño, inservible… y asustado. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si sufría el mismo destino que Tadashi? ¿Y si no podían detener a Michonne? Todavía había tiempo para dar marcha atrás ¿verdad?

No. No daría marcha atrás. Solo él tenía los datos para detener a es asesina, y la policía no le creería si les contaba que una mujer con el rostro pintado asesinaría sin razón a dos personas con un arma para matar en masa… claro, a no ser que ella sea terrorista, pero eso no se les escaparía a las autoridades ¿verdad?

-Tadashi.

Hiro abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró a Baymax, quien ya se había terminado de cargar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el adolecente.

-Tadashi- el robot miraba en dirección a la cama del fallecido. Hiro pudo percibir un atisbo de pena en la voz de Baymax.

-Tadashi murió, Baymax- sentenció Hiro corriendo por completo el biombo -. Ahora estoy solo.

-No estás solo. Tienes a tu tía Cassandra Hamada, y me tienes a mí.

Por un segundo, Hiro se sintió agradecido de que Baymax se preocupara por él y que tratara de consolarlo. Pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció al recordar el estado de Tía Cass.

-En realidad, al parecer solo te tengo a ti- confesó tristemente el adolecente- Tía Cass está como… perdida.

-¿Cuándo será encontrada?- preguntó Baymax inocentemente.

-No… no quise decir que literalmente estaba perdida- aclaró Hiro-. Sufre de crisis de angustia y… está como loca.

-Quizás debas hablar con ella, Hiro.

-No vale la pena, ya lo intenté y… es difícil.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- insistió-. Así podré ver qué tratamientos necesita para volver a la normalidad.

Era un buen argumento, Hiro razonó, así que decidió obedecer. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Tía Cass y tocó la puerta.

-¿Tía Cass? ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó tímidamente.

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTOY DESPIERTA! ¿CÓMO PUEDE ALGUIEN DORMIR CON ESTA LUZ CEGADORA?

¿Luz cegadora? Ya eran las ocho de la noche ¿Qué luz cegadora?

Hiro giró muy lentamente la perilla de la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por una astilla de luz proveniente de las luces de la ciudad, que se asomaba por unas cortinas apenas abiertas.

En la cama, Cassandra yacía, con las ropas de hacía una semana todavía puestas. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y los almohadones en el suelo. Hiro solo había visitado otra vez más a Tía Cass desde la primera vez, y estaba dormida. Hiro no quiso despertarla, no creía que fuera algo recomendable, así que la dejó dormir. No creía que siguiera tan mal.

Tía Cass levantó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida.

-Hiro, cariño ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- preguntó con voz dulce.

Bien. Lo había reconocido. Eso era buena señal.

-Um… no salí de casa, Tía Cass.

-¿Podrías cerrar esas cortinas, por favor?- dijo con evidente irritación.

-Sí, Tía Cass.

Tomó las cortinas, y por un segundo sintió la tentación de abrirlas de par en par. Pero se resignó y las cerró completamente.

-Te quiero, Hiro. ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo a tu tía?-

Hiro frunció el ceño. Tía Cass jamás hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona. Sin embargo, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Se sentía diferente a como lo abrazaba antes. Antes, ella lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que a veces casi lo ahogaba, y sus brazos eran cálidos y fuertes. Esta vez, cuando ella lo abrazó sintió frío… y miedo.

-Oh, cariño- susurró, y el sonido hizo que a Hiro se le pusiera la piel de gallina- Oigo cosas, por la noche. Se trepan por la almohada y se meten en mis oídos…

-Tal vez debamos abrir las cortinas…- sugirió tímidamente el adolecente.

-¡N…NO!- exclamó la mujer- Entonces… entonces también los vería…

Hiro suspiró. Era inútil.

-Sí, Tía Cass.

-Tráeme comida- ordenó ella.

-Sí Tía Cass.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Y deja de llamarme "Tía Cass". No sé quién seas, pero definitivamente no eres mi sobrino Tadashi.

A Hiro se le rompió el corazón,

-Sí Ti… Sí, señora Hamada.

-Y no vuelvas a esta casa, o cuando mi sobrino Tadashi vuelva hará que te arrepientas.

-Sí, señora. No volverá a verme por aquí- susurró Hiro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Más te vale- su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente- ¿Los oyes?

Hiro la miró desconcertado.

-Yo no oigo nada…

-¡ALLÍ VIENEN! ¡ESTÁN POR TODAS PARTES!- se tapó hasta la barbilla con las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo. Aterrorizado, Hiro abandonó la habitación escuchando los sollozos de su tía.

-La señora Cassandra Hamada es un serio caso de Crisis de Angustia- dijo una voz. Hiro volteó para ver a Baymax parado frente a él.

-Ya sé, pero no tengo idea de que se puede hacer…

-Yo recomiendo reposo absoluto y…

Hiro suspiró, angustiado.

-Ya sé lo que se recomienda en estos casos, pero eso no ayuda en absoluto…

Cerró los ojos. No era momento para la autocompasión. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

…

Salieron de la casa en un silencio absoluto. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, o Tía Cass llamaba a la policía para que estos echaran "al desconocido que entró a su casa" o algo, se meterían en un problema muy gordo.

Para su suerte, no se encontraron con ningún problema por todo el camino. Hiro fue al mismo lugar al que había ido cuando Michonne mató a Tadashi, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué tenía el rostro pintado. ¿Acaso estaba loca o algo? Posiblemente. Todavía recordaba su horripilante sonrisa, cuando Tadashi le ordenó que corriera.

Un ruido estridente, como el chillido de un águila multiplicado por diez, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada la fuente de este sonido, pero no encontró nada.

Entonces, algo (o alguien) lo tomó por la capucha de la sudadera y lo levantó del suelo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz ligeramente familiar… espera ¿Esa no era la voz de ogro de Yama?

-A un curioso, al parecer- Hiro pudo ver como una mujer con un parche, con el rostro pintado como la última vez, salía de las sombras- Llévalo con el Yokai Máximo. Seguro le encantará verlo.

-¡Baymax!- gritó el pelinegro.

-Desactivamos a tu amigo robot, niño. No creo que vuelvas a verlo- dijo Michonne.

-¡NO!- gritó Hiro.

Entonces, Yama lo arrojó al suelo. El adolecente fue consciente de un dolor terrible y todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Cuando Hiro abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue que se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por edificios de aspecto japonés. Pero no eran como los edificios de la ciudad, estos parecían de estilo antiguo, aunque saltaba a la vista, por lo bien cuidados que estaban, que eran nuevos. Luego se percató de que había unos veinte sujetos con el rostro pintado como máscaras kabuki rodeándolo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía ver los edificios de la ciudad ¿Dónde estaban? Buscó la ciudad con la mirada, aunque donde sea que buscara solo veía las edificaciones japonesas.

-¿Qu…?- intentó articular una palabra, pero estas se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

Entre las personas, vio a Michonne, a pocos metros de él. Ella no se movió, solo lo miraba fijamente. Llevaba un atuendo japonés antiguo y una Katana colgada en la espalda. Su único ojo no revelaba ninguna emoción.

Al lado de ella estaba Yama, con el rostro también pintado rojo y blanco. También llevaba la ropa japonesa y dos largos cuchillos amarrados a la cadera. Hiro se preguntó por qué los necesitaría. Alguien de su tamaño podría romperle a cualquiera el cuello fácilmente con las manos desnudas.

También había otra persona que Hiro no conocía, pero que llamó mucho su atención. Era alto y delgado. A diferencia del resto de las personas, tenía una máscara, en lugar del rostro pintado. Una capucha negra le cubría la cabeza, y se vestía con una larga y negra túnica. Se acercó a Hiro lentamente, aunque no hizo ademán de tocarlo. Miró a Yama y dijo:

-El robot- su voz sonaba distorsionada, como si la máscara la deformara a propósito. Seguramente así era: su voz no sonaba para nada humana, y nadie podría reconocerlo si se lo cruzara por la calle.

Recién entonces Hiro se dio cuenta de que Yama tenía una figura echada al hombro. Arrojó al robot blanco al suelo.

-¡Baymax!- gritó Hiro. Sin embargo, alguien lo agarró por atrás y lo levantó del suelo, alejándolo de su amigo.

-Quieto, niño- le susurró al oído una voz que él no conocía.

El hombre con la máscara hizo una seña hacia Baymax, como si lo señalara, pero con el puño cerrado. Dos dardos salieron disparados de un dispositivo que tenía alrededor del antebrazo y se clavaron en el "estómago" de Baymax.

-¡BAYMAX! ¡NOOOO!- gritó Hiro forcejeando con el hombre que lo retenía.

El hombre de la máscara dirigió su mirada al adolecente, y este se quedó paralizado de miedo. Sintió que se helaba hasta la médula y comenzó a temblar.

-George- dijo-. Lleva al niño a las Celdas- miró el cuerpo desinflado de Baymax-. Yama, al robot llévalo a los laboratorios. Quiero estudiarlo a fondo.

El sujeto que lo sujetaba (quien supuestamente era George) le ató a Hiro una tira de tela a los ojos y lo llevó a rastras por varios minutos. Hiro oyó un sonido como metal contra piedra y luego George lo arrojó a un lugar oscuro. Escuchó como cerraba una puerta con llave y, cuando dejó de oír sus pasos, se quitó la venda de los ojos. Se encontraba en una oscura celda bajo tierra, con una ventanita en la parte más alta de la pared contraria a la puerta, la cual estaba compuesta por gruesos barrotes de hierro. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventanita, también con barrotes de metal. Hiro intentó ver por esta, pero estaba demasiado alta como para divisar algo.

Se sentó en el suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ahora no solo había una loca con el rostro pintado, sino que había como mínimo veinte.

Dios ¡había estado cara a cara con Michonne! ¡Podría haberla capturado para la justicia o algo en ese mismo momento! Y ahora, ahora había perdido a Baymax, y posiblemente perdería la vida.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente reportar lo ocurrido a la policía? Se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás unos minutos, quizás varias horas, cuando escuchó una voz que provenía de la ventana.

-Psss.

¿Acaso habían empezado las alucinaciones?

-Hey, genio, aquí arriba.

Na… seguro era una alucinación.

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a mirar o no?

No. No podía ser una alucinación.

Hiro miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana. Y, asomada por esta, estaba la chica rubia que había visto días atrás.

-¡Tú!- gritó Hiro, parándose de un salto.

-Tú, yo, nosotros, ellos ¿Vas a escucharme o no?-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el pelinegro, confundido.

-Quiero beber tu sangre y alimentar con tu carne al perro ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Quiero sacarte de aquí!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad. No era que no quisiera ser liberado, pero no confiaba plenamente en esa chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a pudrirte?

-¡No! Pero ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-¿Tienes alguna otra opción?- la chica suspiró y se arrodilló frente la ventana- Yo… me sentía culpable por dejarte ahí, cuando los Yokai te atacaron. Cuando volaba con Ángel vi que ellos te traían aquí… no podía dejarte morir.

Hiro la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones claros brillaban de color dorado a la luz de la luna, así como sus cabellos, que parecían hebras de oro.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo- aceptó-. Pero quiero un par de respuestas.

Ella suspiró, cansada.

-Bien, pero solo una ahora.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el pelinegro, sin dudar.

La rubia miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba.

-Mi nombre- dijo- es Sarah. Sarah Wikerman.

 **y? que tul? ya sé que nadie leyó esto, pero no pienso borrarlo. Esto solo está aquí por mi propio deseo egoísta :D :D (santos emojis)**

 *** Nii-San: Si mis fuentes son confiables, significa "Hermano mayor" en japonés. **

**¿Qué les pareció Sarah? bipolar ¿nos les parece?**

 **Ya sé lo que van a decir: ¿Michonne? ¿Por qué Michonne? POR PORQUE ME GUSTÓ EL NOMBRE (en realidad tenía otro nombre, pero lo olvidé y se me ocurrió llamarla Michonne, como la de The Walking Dead, aunque a veces siento que estoy insultando a mi cuarto personaje favorito de la serie, después de Glenn, Beth y Daryl, en ese orden).**

 **Pobre Hiro, no? digo, su hermano murió, su tía se volvió loca, y ahora está encerrado por unos villanos, y su única salvación es una chica loca y muuuuy bipolar.**

 **Y ahora que me acuerdo, lo de los padres de Hiro... na, no creo que sea importante Por lo menos por ahora no tengo nada pensado para eso.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada : Jaja gracias :D Tadá aquí te traigo el segundo cap espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**LightInfinite18 : Eeehh...naaaaaa nada que ver ni se parecen... naa si hice plagio. **

**¡solo dos reviews! La próxima vez no voy a actualizar hasta los (mínimo) 5 reviews.**

 **Y si alguien sabe dónde puedo descargar gratis sin riesgo de virus los libros (en inglés o en español) de Maximum Ride...**

 **PD: estoy pensando en escribir un nuevo fic, pero tengo dos opciones que estoy queriendo empezar, y quiero su opinión para saber por cual comenzar:**

 **(Estos NO son los Summarys oficiales)**

 **Número 1: Ángel Guardián. Es un crossover BH6 y Brave, en el que Mérida es asesinada por Mor'du cuando intenta escapar de él en el castillo. Pero el Hombre de la Luna la revive como ángel (con alas e inmortalidad y todo), y, como es inmortal, ve envejecer y morir a su familia. Ella vive durante años, invisible para todos hasta que EL Hombre de la Luna le propone convertirse en el ángel guardián de un niño (Hiro), y ella tiene que protegerlo y cuidarlo, así como evitar que él cometa los mismos errores que la llevaron a ella a la** **tumba.**

 **Número 2: The Decendants. Es un crossover BH6 y otra cosa mía, a la que creo que RotG es lo más cercano, puesto que aparecerá Pitch más adelante. Honey y Tadashi son los más inseparables amigos, pero sus vidas cambian cuando un terrible incendio les arebata a sus familias. Es entonces cuando dos chicos, de 12 y 10 años (Will y Max, respectivamente) les proponen ir con ellos a un lugar llamado La Escuela, un pequeño castillo secreto exclusivo para los descendientes de Mérida, Hiccup, Rapunzel o Jack Frost. **

**¿Y? Algún preferido? (DEJEN REVIEWS!)**

 **¡Chiste malo!**

 **En la clase de matemáticas:**

 **Profesora: ...entonces, niños, ¿dónde ponemos el 4?**

 **ChicaAlAzar: En la cama**

 **Profe: ...**

 **Compañeros: ...**

 **Directora: ...**

 **Padres: ...**

 **Fans de Divergente: *Ovación de pie***

 **fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;D**


End file.
